pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1976
The year 1976 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music * 3 Literature * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Birth * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 10 External link (video) * 11 Television Events * 1976 was a year of exceptional weather conditions in Europe. ** The first days of January swept a heavy storm on the lowlands, and established serious damage to everywhere. In the Belgian town Ruisbroek flooded the riverRupel and put the homes of 800 families under 4.5 meters of water. It subsequently from February to July hardly rained. ** Vastgeankerde an anticyclone over eastern Europe in June caused an exceptional heat wave. The average temperature rose to 19.6 ° (14.9 ° normal), and the number of hours of sunshine rose to 305 (normally 197). All this caused catastrophic situations in agriculture. By depletion of aquifers in many places was rationed drinking water. ; January * 2 - The Solomon Islands have self-government and are making a first step towards independence from the United Kingdom . * 4 - The first episode of Sesame Street aired. * 15 - Hussein Onn is designated as new Prime Minister of Malaysia . * 20 - The Damour massacre . This was an attack by Palestinian militants during the Lebanese civil war in the town of Damour. * 21 - First regular flights of the Concorde : from London leaves a British Airways Concorde to Bahrain and Paris leaves an Air France Concorde to Rio de Janeiro . ; February * 4 - 22,000 people were killed in an earthquake in Guatemala and Honduras . * 4 - Innsbruck is given the launch of the 12th Winter Olympics . * 21 - In Örnsköldsvik be the first Paralympic Winter Games open. * 27 - Stephen Holland tightened in Sydney the world record in the 1,500 meters freestyle until 15.10,89. The old record (15.20,91) stood since June 21 1975 in the name of the American swimmer Tim Shaw . ; March * 18 - Aruba Dushi Tera elected anthem of Aruba . * 24 - Military coup in Argentina , President Isabel Peron is put aside, the power is taken over by a military junta led by Jorge Rafael Videla . * 27 - Freddy Maertens wins the eleventh edition of the Amstel Gold Race . * 29 - Almost eleven years to the renewed independence, the last British troops left the Maldives . ; April * 1 - Apple Computer Company is founded by Steve Jobs , Steve Wozniak and Ronald Wayne . * 5 - In China leading violent protests in Tiananmen Square in an incident in which at least sixty protesters killed. * 21 - First television broadcast of Veronica , among other Starsky & Hutch . * 24 - Czechoslovakia won the Hockey World Championships for A countries in Poland . ; May * 4 - A train collision in Schiedam cost 24 lives. * 9 - Ulrike Meinhof and the RAF is found dead in her cell at the prison in Stuttgart-Stammheim. * 12 - The Spanish supertanker 'Urquiola' runs at Corunna on the floor and smearing over 100 kilometers of beach with crude oil. * 13 - Resignation of the Italian Angelo Felici as nuncio in Netherlands and appointment of Irishman John Gordon as his successor. * 18 - Justice, in consultation with the Minister of Agt attachment of the equipment of the abortion clinic Bloemenhove in Heemstede (Noord-Holland) . * 22 - Guy Thys is head coach of the Belgian national football team . * 24 - Pope Paul VI creates 21 new cardinals . * 29 - South Africa says an order for the Rhine-Scheldt Verolme for the supply of reactor vessels. The order will now go to France. Hence the apartheid regime prevents the disintegration of the Den Uyl . ; June * In Spain are free elections held. This is very non-communist Europe now democratic . source? * 6 - Beginning of the Uprising in Soweto , after the decision of the South African government to half of all classes now in the African to give. * 17 - China tests its first hydrogen bomb . * 19 - Marriage of King Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden and Silvia Sommerlath in Stockholm . * 19 - By defeating the host country Yugoslavia achieves the Dutch national team in third place at the European Football Championship . * 20 - Czechoslovakia wins in Belgrade the European Football Championships by defending champions West Germany in the final after defeating penalty kicks (5-3). * 21 - Brian Goodell improves in Long Beach the world record in the 1500 meter freestyle to 15.06,66. The old record (15.10,89) stood since February 27 on behalf of the Australian swimmer Stephen Holland . * 21 - The Communist Party of Enrico Berlinguer make a gain in the elections in Italy . * 22 -The Canadian House of Commons abolishes the death penalty. * 27 - The Amsterdam-Paris express train derails in the Belgian municipality in Neufvilles Zinnik . There are 11 dead and 24 seriously injured. The train was carrying mainly Dutch holidaymakers. * 28 - The PLO hijacks an aircraft of Air France en route to Ben Gurion airport in Tel Aviv ( Israel ) to Paris . After a brief stopover in Libya, the device is forced to fly toEntebbe in Uganda . ; July * 2 - North and Republic of South Vietnam are reunited to form the Socialist Republic of Vietnam . The city of Saigon is renamed Ho Chi Minh City . * 3 - The Israeli action begins to liberate more than a hundred Jewish hostages from a hijacked Airbus of Air France at the airport in Entebbe . * 4 - The Israeli Defense Forces performs a lightning raid on Entebbe airport and manages almost all hostages of the PLO and the Revolutionary Cells freeing there unharmed. * 7 - Fires a very large fire on the heath of the Hoge Veluwe 1 . They know just to Arnhem to stop the fire. 400 hectares has been lost. * 8 - promulgation of the Law on Public Centre for Social Welfare in Belgium. * 17 - In Belgium celebrates King Baudouin his 25 year reign. On this occasion is the King Baudouin Foundation founded. * 17 - In Montreal start the 21th Summer Olympics . * 17 - Indonesia incorporates the occupied] East Timor , a Portuguese colony until 1975, in the 27th province named Timur Timur. * 18 - The Belgian cyclist Lucien Van Impe wins the 63rd Tour de France before Joop Zoetemelk . * 20 - Brian Goodell tightened at the Olympics in Montreal his own world record in the 1,500 meters freestyle until 15.02,40. The old record (15.06,66) stood sinceJune 21 on behalf of the American swimmer . * 20 - The unmanned spacecraft Viking 1 makes a soft landing on the planet Mars . * 21 -The British Ambassador in Dublin , Christopher Ewart-Biggs , is assassinated by the IRA. * 28 - All six million residents of Beijing to stay for days on the street after very severe earthquakes that northeastern China strike and life requirements of 240,000 people. * 29 - Giulio Andreotti is the second time Prime Minister of Italy . * July 31 - Big Thompson Canyon in Denver , Colorado is plagued by falling heavy storm and flooding which 139 victims. ; August * 3 - The fifth Paralympic Games begin in Toronto . * 4 - Dutch television debut of the poppenduo Bert and Ernie on Sesame Street . * 21 - The "Long John", the 135 meter tall chimney of the former mining Oranje Nassau I Heerlen, is inflated. The chimney is wrong and damaging an office building. * 25 - Harm Wiersma is world champion checkers . * 26 - Presentation of the report of the Committee on Donner about the Lockheed affair . * 30 - At the celebration of the 40th anniversary of the ABC Cabaret presents Wim Kan the Louis David Ring at Herman's Hermits . ; September * 3 - Viking 2 lands on Mars . * 4 - Palestinian terrorists hijack a KLM plane and end in Cyprus. * 10 - A British plane and a Yugoslavian plane crash in Zagreb : 176 people perished. * 20 - King Baudouin opens in Brussels the first metro line in Belgium . * 22 - Portugal joins the Council of Europe . ; October * 5 - Lou de Jong published a damning report on Friedrich Weinreb . * 13 -A Boeing 707 cargo plane crashes into a school in Santa Cruz, Bolivia. 100 people die, including 93 schoolchildren. * 26 - Transkei is the first homeland by which South Africa is declared independent. No other country will recognize Transkei. ; November * 2 - Democrat Jimmy Carter becomes 39th President of the United States elected. It is the first time since 1850 that a president is elected from the deep south. Moreover, it is the first time since 1932 that a head of state in office (President Gerald R. Ford ) is defeated by his challenger. The victory of the 52-year-old former governor of Georgia , however, is minimal. He gets 52% of the votes cast. In particular, the "independent" candidate Eugene McCarthy has bothered him properly. * 8 - In Schoonebeek moves the valve to one of the oil wells, leaving a large part of the village is covered with a layer of oil-bearing sands. * 15 - Pieter Menten disappears without a trace. (See: The case Menten .) ; December * 1 - José López Portillo took the oath as president of Mexico . * 2 - Fidel Castro becomes President of Cuba . * 3 - Patrick Hillery becomes the sixth President of Ireland . * 3 - During a photo shoot for the cover of the album Animals by Pink Floyd at Battersea Power Station in London hit a 12-meter balloon in the shape of a pig loose and floats in the flight path for planes atHeathrow . The pig reaches a height of 18,000 feet (6 kilometers) before it comes down. * 6 - The Dutch war criminal Pieter Menten is near Zurich arrested thanks to the detective work of journalist Hans Knot . * 8 - The Eagles bring Hotel California from one of the best-selling albums of all time. * 17 - Premiere of the film A Star is Born with Barbra Streisand . ; without date * Sony brings the Betamax cassette on the market. * Russia put the AK-74 into mass production. * Palestine joins the Arab League . Music Main article: Music in 1976 * The Eurovision song contest is won by the British entry: "Save your kisses for me", conducted by the Brotherhood of Man (the festival was held in the Dutch Hague ). * Album top ten # It Happened In The West - Ennio Morricone # Desire - Bob Dylan # The Best Of Abba - ABBA # First Of All - Pussycat # No. 7 - Julien Clerc # Beautiful Noise - Neil Diamond # Introspection 2 - Thijs van Leer # Black and Blue - The Rolling Stones # Sooner or later - Robert Long # Powerful People - Gino Vannelli Literature * The American writer Saul Bellow received the Nobel Prize in Literature * Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice Art * The Knot, Shinkichi Tajiri, Rotterdam Coolsingel * Forward Surge (1976)Inge King , Melbourne Arts Centre Architecture * Redecorating , Helmond (1976) Piet Blom Movie * Taxi Driver Born ; January * 1 - Inge Paulussen , Flemish actress * 2 - Danilo Di Luca , Italian cyclist * 3 - Angelos Basinas , Greek footballer * 6 - Amy Gillett , Australian roeister and cyclist (deceased in 2005 ) * 6 - Matijs Jansen , Dutch actor * 7 - Grigoriy Andreyev , Russian athlete * 9 - Svitlana Azarova , Ukrainian composer * 10 - Remy Bonjasky , Dutch-Surinamese fighter * 10 - Marlon Pérez , Colombian cyclist * 13 - Alan Haydock , Belgian footballer * 13 - Ross McCall , Scottish actor * 13 - Mario Yepes , Colombian footballer * 14 - Cédric Grand , Swiss bobsledder * 14 - Olive Loughnane , Irish fast walker * 15 - Andreas Klier , German cyclist * 15 - Iryna Lishchynska , Ukrainian athlete * 15 - Florentin Petre , Romanian footballer * 16 - Martina Moravcová , Slovakian swimmer * 16 - Terri Summers , Dutch porn actress * 16 - Nathalie Wynants , Flemish actress * 17 - Tonique Williams-Darling , Bahamian athlete * 18 - Laurence Courtois , Belgian tennis star * 18 - Lars Paaske , Danish badminton * 19 - Arjan Hut , Frisian writer, poet Leeuwarden * 19 - Marsha Thomason , British actress * 20 - Pablo Lastras , Spanish cyclist * 20 - Gretha Smit , Dutch skater * 20 - Jeroen Spitzenberger , Dutch actor * 21 - Raivis Belohvoščiks , Latvian cyclist * 21 - Emma Bunton , British singer * 21 - Patrick de Lange , Dutch baseball player * 21 - Vivian Lataster , Dutch actress * 22 - Stefan van Dijk , Dutch cyclist * 23 - Michiel van Kampen , Dutch baseball player * 24 - Andrea Blackett , Barbadian athlete * 25 - Mia Kirshner , Canadian actress * 27 - Ahn Jung-hwan , South Korean footballer * 29 - Karsten Kroon , Dutch cyclist * 29 - Belle Perez , Belgian singer * 30 - Lotte Verlackt , Flemish presenter * 31 - Traianos Dellas , Greek footballer ; February * 1 - Phil Ivey , American poker player * 2 - Youssaf El Marnissi , Moroccan race car driver * 2 - James Hickman , British swimmer * 3 - Cătălin Hîldan , Romanian footballer (deceased in 2000 ) * 4 - Masaki Kano , Japanese racing driver * 5 - John Aloisi , Australian footballer * 5 - Sione Jongstra , Dutch triathlete * 6 - Tanja Frieden , Swiss snowboarder * 6 - Annelies Verbeke , Flemish writer * 6 - Solange Witteveen , Argentinian athlete * 8 - Sissy van Alebeek , Dutch cyclist * 10 - Zaza Janashia Georgian footballer * 10 - Vedran Runje , Croatian football goalkeeper * 10 - Marcin Sapa , Polish cyclist * 11 - Bianca and Sonja van der Velden , Dutch synchronized swimmers * 12 - Niki Leferink , Dutch footballer * 12 - Silvia Saint , Czech porn star * 13 - Chantal de Bruijn , Dutch hockey star * 14 - Liv Kristine , Norwegian singer * 15 - Óscar Freire , Spanish cyclist * 15 - Daniel Fridman , Latvian chess * 16 - Rodgers Rop , Kenyan athlete * 17 - Nathalie Delcroix , Belgian singer * 17 - Keeley Hawes , British actress * 17 - Almira Skripchenko , French chess player * 18 - Sjaak Polak , Dutch footballer * 18 - Chanda Rubin , American tennis player * 21 - Anthony Rossomando , American guitarist * 21 - Vita Styopina , Ukrainian athlete * 23 - David George , South African cyclist * 23 - Víctor Sánchez , Spanish footballer * 24 - Bradley McGee , Australian cyclist * 24 - Maurice Peek , Dutch chess * 24 - Marcel Schelbert , Swiss athlete * 26 - Cédric Michaud , French skater * 26 - Ole Gunnar Solskjær , Norwegian footballer * 27 - Ludovic Capelle , Belgian cyclist * 27 - Barry Opdam , Dutch footballer * 28 - Audun Grønvold , Norwegian (freestyle) skier * 28 - Adam Pine , Australian swimmer * 28 - Joan Veijer , Dutch racing driver * 29 - Wouter Berlaen , Flemish singer and bassist * 29 - Ja Rule , American rapper ; March * 3 - Keit Pentus-Rosimannus , Estonian politician * 3 - Joos Valgaeren , Belgian footballer * 4 - Regi Penxten , Flemish musician * 4 - Robin Rienstra , Dutch actor * 5 - Seamus McGrath , Canadian mountain biker * 6 - Oleg Kulkov , Russian athlete * 6 - Michiel Veenstra , Dutch DJ * 8 - Freddie Prinze Jr. , American actor * 9 - Anier García , Cuban athlete * 10 - Vanessa Atkinson , Dutch squash player * 10 - Lieja Tunks-Koeman , Dutch-Canadian athlete * 11 - Enrico Degano , Italian cyclist * 11 - Annette Roozen , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 12 - Barbara Charles , Dutch presenter and disc jockey * 14 - Seppe Toremans , Belgian cabaret and stand-up comedian * 16 - Susanne Ljungskog , Swedish cyclist * 16 - Li Yu , Chinese skater * 17 - Stephen Gately , Irish singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 17 - Antoine van der Linden , Dutch footballer * 17 - Álvaro Recoba , Uruguayan footballer * 19 - James Davis , American athlete * 19 - Alessandro Nesta , Italian football player * 20 - Chester Bennington , American singer * 21 - Guillaume Auger , French cyclist * 21 - Iain Percy , British sailor * 22 - Teun de Nooijer , Dutch hockey * 22 - Reese Witherspoon , American actress * 23 - Chris Hoy , British cyclist * 25 - Mohammed Amyn , Moroccan athlete * 26 - Stefan Blitterswijk , Dutch chess * 26 - Óscar Sonejee , Andorran footballer * 27 - Romina Maggi , Argentinian athlete * 27 - Dave Versteeg , Dutch short tracker and assistant coach * 28 - Daniele Righi , Italian cyclist * 29 - Igor Astarloa , Spanish cyclist * 29 - Jennifer Capriati , American tennis player * 31 - Monique de Wilt , Dutch athlete ; April * 1 - Henry Schut , Dutch sports journalist and television presenter * 1 - Clarence Seedorf , Dutch footballer * 3 - Nicolas Escudé , French tennis player * 4 - Tania Prinsier , Flemish presenter * 4 - Rest of Aram , Dutch actor * 4 - Emerson Ferreira da Rosa , Brazilian footballer * 4 - Albert-Jan Sluis , Dutch DJ * 5 - Simone Inzaghi , Italian footballer * 5 - Valeria Straneo , Italian athlete * 5 - Anouska van der Zee , Dutch cyclist * 6 - Candace Cameron , American actress * 8 - Tieme Klompe , Dutch footballer * 8 - Gabriel Rasch , Norwegian cyclist * 9 - Le Rat Luciano or Christophe Carmona, French rapper * 10 - Jan Werner , Norwegian singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 10 - John van Lottum , Dutch tennis player * 12 - Olga Kotlyarova , Russian athlete * 12 - Kuok Io Keong , Macao's racing driver * 13 - Jonathan Brandis , American actor (deceased in 2003 ) * 13 - Robin Vissenaekensplein , Flemish radio host and television producer * 14 - Françoise Mbango Etone , Cameroon athlete * 14 - Nadine Faustin , Haitian athlete * 16 - Menno Barreveld , Dutch DJ * 16 - Gunther Levi , Flemish singer and actor * 16 - Paul Sander , Dutch journalist * 17 - Jennifer de Jong , Dutch presenter * 17 - Vladimir Samsonov , Belarusian table tennis player * 17 - Maurice Wignall , Jamaican athlete * 18 - Melissa Joan Hart , American actress * 19 - Ruud Jolie , Dutch guitarist * 20 - Shay Given , Irish football goalkeeper * 20 - Caroline Maes , Flemish actress * 21 - Gregor Salto , pseudonym of Scuba, Dutch DJ * 21 - Ronald Vink , Dutch Paralympic wheelchair tennis * 22 - Michał Żewłakow , Polish footballer * 23 - Dirk van 't Klooster , Dutch baseball player * 24 - Hedda Berntsen , Norwegian (freestyle) skier * 24 - Steve Finnan , Irish footballer * 24 - Juan Manuel Gárate , Spanish cyclist * 25 - Rainer Schuettler , German tennis player * 26 - Arent-Jan Linde , Dutch actor * 27 - Walter Pandiani , Uruguayan footballer * 27 - Roel Paulissen , Belgian cyclist * 29 - Fabio Liverani , Italian footballer ; May * 1 - Anna Olsson , Swedish cross-country star * 1 - Patricia Stokkers , Dutch swimmer * 2 - Jan De Cock , Flemish artist * 3 - Mayumi Ichikawa , Japanese athlete * 3 - Bent Van Looy , Flemish musician, singer and composer * 4 - Annelieke Builders , Dutch actress * 5 - Juan Pablo Sorín , Argentinian footballer * 6 - Denny Landzaat , Dutch footballer * 6 - Iván de la Peña , Spanish footballer * 7 - Dave Van den Bergh , Dutch footballer * 7 - Youssef Idilbi , Palestinian-Dutch actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 7 - Daniel Njenga , Kenyan athlete * 8 - Elvira Becks , Dutch gymnast * 9 - Nenad Jestrović , Serbian footballer * 9 - Terence Schreurs , Dutch actress, dancer and model * 10 - Udo Mechelen , Flemish singer * 10 - Sven Montgomery , Swiss cyclist * 14 - Bas Peters , Dutch mountain biker * 15 - Milton Campbell , American athlete * 15 - Jacek Krzynówek , Polish footballer * 16 - Silvia Claes , Flemish actress * 16 - Tjeerd Veenhoven , Dutch industrial designer * 17 - Daniel Komen , Kenyan athlete * 17 - Mayte Martínez , Spanish athlete * 17 - Kirsten Vlieghuis , Dutch swimmer * 18 - Pepin Gunneweg , Dutch actor * 18 - Anna Ottosson , Swedish alpineskiester * 20 - Lado Fumic , German mountain biker * 20 - Virpi Kuitunen , Finnish cross-country star * 21 - Abderrahim Goumri , Moroccan athlete (deceased in 2013 ) * 22 - Alex Klaasen , Dutch comedian and actor * 22 - Daniel Mesotitsch , Austrian biathlete * 22 - Betty Owczarek , Flemish media figure * 22 - Christian Vande Velde , American cyclist * 25 - Cillian Murphy , Irish actor and musician * 25 - Magnus Pehrsson , Swedish footballer and football coach * 25 - Andy Selva , San Marino and footballer * 26 - Monique Hennagan , American athlete * 27 - Marcel Fässler , Swiss racing driver * 28 - Alexei Nemov , Russian gymnast * 28 - Diana Žiliūtė , Lithuanian cyclist * 30 - Magnus Norman , Swedish tennis player * 31 - Colin Farrell , American actor * 31 - Roar Ljøkelsøy , Norwegian ski jumper ; June * 1 - Marlon Devonish , British athlete * 2 - Tim Rice-Oxley , English musician * 3 - Jens Kruppa , German swimmer * 6 - Paul Esseveldt , Dutch hockey * 6 - Laurens ten Heuvel , Dutch footballer * 6 - Devis Mangia , Italian football coach * 8 - Lindsay Davenport , American tennis player * 8 - Tomas De Soete , Flemish radio presenter * 8 - Simone Kome-van Breugel , Dutch writer * 8 - Jennifer Rodriguez , American skater * 10 - Esther Ouwehand , Dutch politician * 10 - Georg Friedrich of Prussia * 11 - Gaëtan Englebert , Belgian footballer * 11 - Reiko Tosa , Japanese athlete * 12 - Thomas Sørensen , Danish football goalkeeper * 14 - Massimo Oddo , Italian footballer * 15 - Julia Martisova , Russian cyclist * 15 - Jacob Gram Nielsen , Danish cyclist * 15 - Wilson Onsare , Kenyan athlete * 15 - Russell Van Hout , Australian cyclist * 17 - Sven , Belgian cyclo-cross rider * 19 - Chris Berens , Dutch artist * 19 - Jasper Oostland , Dutch artist * 21 - Miroslav Karhan , Slovak footballer * 21 - Sander van der Weide , Dutch hockey * 22 - Vincent Kipsos , Kenyan athlete * 22 - Nienke Vlotman , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 23 - Mamen Sanz , Spanish model * 23 - Paola Suárez , Argentine tennis star * 23 - Patrick Vieira , French footballer * 25 - Maurren Maggi , Brazilian athlete * 25 - Carlos Vera , Ecuadorian football referee * 28 - Shinobu Asagoe , Japanese tennis star * 28 - Simone Cadamuro , Italian cyclist * 28 - Paweł Gil , Polish football referee * 29 - Mohamed Bahari , Algerian boxer * 29 - Jef Delen , Belgian footballer ; July * 1 - Kamal Boulahfane , Algerian athlete * 1 - Patrick Kluivert , Dutch footballer * 1 - Ruud van Nistelrooy , Dutch footballer * 1 - Rigobert Song , Cameroon footballer * 1 - Hannu Tihinen , Finnish footballer * 1 - Szymon Ziółkowski , Polish athlete * 2 - Laurent Lefèvre , French cyclist * 4 - Dadash Ibrahimov , Azerbaijani athlete * 4 - Marcelo Romero , Uruguayan footballer * 4 - Manuel Venderbos , Dutch presenter * 5 - Nuno Gomes , Portuguese footballer * 6 - Ophélie David , French freestyleskiester * 6 - Alana Evans , American porn actress * 6 - Geoff Rowley , American skateboarder * 7 - Natasha Collins , British actress and television presenter (deceased in 2008 ) * 8 - Jessy , Belgian singer * 8 - Maikel Renfurm , Dutch footballer * 9 - Pascal Briand , French skater * 9 - Emmanuelle Gagliardi , Swiss tennis star * 9 - Fred Savage , American actor * 9 - Jochem Uytdehaage , Dutch skater * 10 - Wilfried Cretskens , Belgian cyclist * 10 - Ludovic Giuly , French footballer * 10 - Adrian Grenier , American actor and musician * 10 - Anthony Pengel , Dutch rapper * 12 - Dave Bruylandts , Belgian cyclist * 12 - Andrei Mikhnevich , Belarusian athlete * 15 - Juan Francisco "Juanfran" García , Spanish footballer * 15 - Diane Kruger , German actress * 16 - Anna Smashnova , Israeli tennis star * 17 - Anders Svensson , Swedish footballer * 18 - Masako Chiba , Japanese athlete * 19 - Maike Boerdam , Dutch actress * 19 - Tom Helsen , Flemish singer-musician * 19 - Benedict Cumberbatch , British actor * 20 - Ewout Irrgang , Dutch politician * 20 - Tamás Kásás , Hungarian water polo player * 20 - Fernando Ricksen , Dutch footballer * 21 - Rose Cheruiyot , Kenyan athlete * 21 - Tatyana Lebedeva , Russian athlete * 23 - Judith Arndt , German cyclist * 23 - Mark of Ages , Dutch actor * 23 - Judit Polgár , Hungarian chess star * 24 - Tiago Monteiro , Portuguese racing driver * 24 - Geert den Ouden , Dutch footballer * 24 - Ivan Tsikhan , Belarusian athlete * 31 - Louise Jöhncke , Swedish swimmer * 31 - Paulo Wanchope , Costa Rican footballer ; August * 1 - Ibrahim Babangida , Nigerian footballer * 1 - Liviu-Dieter Nisipeanu , Romanian chess * 1 - Marcel van der Westen , Dutch athlete * 2 - Reyes Estévez , Spanish athlete * 2 - Erik Stifjell , Norwegian musician * 2 - Kati Wilhelm , German biatlete * 4 - Levan Silagadze , Georgian footballer * 5 - Marian Pahars , Latvian footballer * 5 - Damir Skomina , Slovenian football referee * 5 - Eugen Trică , Romanian footballer * 6 - Fabienne Feraez , Benin athlete * 7 - Timme Hoyng , Dutch hockey * 8 - JC Chasez , American singer and actor * 9 - Audrey Tautou , French actress * 9 - Rogier Wassen , Dutch tennis player * 11 - Florence Barsosio , Kenyan athlete * 11 - Mathias Florén , Swedish footballer * 11 - Cher Korver , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 13 - Tatiana Panova , Russian tennis star * 14 - Lo Ka Fai , Hong Kong racing driver * 14 - Jerome Young , American athlete * 15 - Sipke Jan Bousema , Dutch presenter * 15 - Koert-Jan de Bruijn , Dutch actor * 15 - Juan de la Fuente , Argentine sailor * 15 - Dmitriy Fofonov , Kazakh cyclist * 15 - Boudewijn Zenden , Dutch footballer and football coach * 16 - Nuria Fernández , Spanish athlete * 16 - Vesa Vasara , Finnish footballer * 17 - Olena Krasovska , Ukrainian athlete * 17 - Geertjan Lassche , Dutch television journalist * 18 - Tom Malchow , American swimmer * 19 - Benoît Zwierzchiewski , French athlete * 20 - István Gergely , Slovak-Hungarian water polo player * 20 - Eugene Kingsale , Dutch baseball player * 20 - Marleen Sanderse , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 21 - Gillian O'Sullivan , Irish athlete * 21 - Leonardo dos Santos Silva , Brazilian footballer * 21 - Michiel Smit , Dutch politician * 22 - Daniel Bennett , South African football referee * 22 - Tina Hebbelinck , Belgian model * 23 - LaTasha Colander , American athlete * 24 - Björn van der Doelen , Dutch footballer * 24 - Michiel Hulshof , Dutch journalist, producer and leader debate * 24 - Nordin Wooter , Dutch footballer * 24 - Yang Yang (A) , Chinese short track star * 25 - Chantal Beltman , Dutch cyclist * 26 - Freya Piryns , Belgian politician * 26 - Amaia Montero , Spanish singer * 27 - Sarah Chalke , Canadian actress * 27 - Carlos Moya , Spanish tennis player * 27 - Mark Webber , Australian racing driver * 29 - Michael Blackwood , Jamaican athlete * 29 - Art Rooijakkers , Dutch television presenter * 29 - Jon Dahl Tomasson , Danish footballer * 30 - Rob Woestenborghs , Belgian duathlete ; September * 1 - Ivano Brugnetti , Italian athlete * 1 - Marc Nygaard , Danish footballer * 2 - Marchy Lee , Hong Kong racing driver * 3 - Samuel Kuffour , Ghanaian footballer * 3 - Francisco Mancebo , Spanish cyclist * 3 - Ivan Vicelich , New Zealand footballer * 5 - Carice van Houten , Dutch actress * 4 - Bjorn Haneveer , Belgian snooker player * 6 - Tom Pappas , American athlete * 6 - Francisco Sánchez , Venezuelan swimmer * 7 - Shannon Elizabeth , American actress * 7 - Oliver Hudson , American actor * 8 - Jervis Drummond , Costa Rican footballer * 8 - Sjeng Schalken , Dutch tennis player * 9 - Helena Kirop , Kenyan athlete * 9 - Aki Riihilahti , Finnish footballer * 10 - Greg Henderson , New Zealand cyclist * 10 - Gustavo Kuerten , Brazilian tennis player * 10 - Reinder Nummerdor , Dutch volleyball * 12 - Johan Bruinsma , Dutch cyclist * 12 - Jolanda Čeplak , Slovenian athlete * 12 - Maciej Żurawski , Polish footballer * 14 - Agustín Calleri , Argentine tennis player * 14 - Kevin Lyttle , soca, R & B and dancehall artist from Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * 15 - Martijn Meerdink , Dutch footballer * 15 - Paul Thomson , Scottish drummer * 16 - Fleur Agema , Dutch politician * 17 - Anjolie Wisse , Dutch athlete * 18 - Hugo van den Broek , Dutch athlete * 20 - Glenn Romney , Dutch baseball player * 21 - Jeļena Prokopčuka , Latvian athlete * 22 - Yannick Pelletier , Swiss chess * 22 - Ronaldo , Brazilian footballer * 24 - Mikel Artetxe , Spanish cyclist * 24 - Bruna Genovese , Italian athlete * 24 - Maud Hawinkels , Dutch television presenter * 24 - Olga Ryabinkina , Russian athlete * 25 - Chauncey Billups , American basketball player * 25 - Petit , Portuguese footballer * 25 - Denys Sylantyev , Ukrainian swimmer * 26 - Michael Ballack , German footballer * 26 - Giorgi Demetradze , Georgian footballer * 26 - Olivia O'Lovely , American porn actress * 26 - Sami Vänskä , former bass guitarist of the Finnish metal band Nightwish * 27 - Sander Lantinga , Dutch radio DJ and television presenter * 27 - Odette Simons , Dutch television presenter * 27 - Francesco Totti , Italian footballer * 29 - Óscar Sevilla , Spanish cyclist * 29 - Andriy Shevchenko , Ukrainian footballer * 29 - Juan Wells , Surinamese-Dutch pop singer and actor * 30 - Frank Dressler , German cyclist ; October * 1 - Wasiu Taiwo , Nigerian footballer * 1 - Dora Venter , Hungarian porn actress * 2 - Winston Gerschtanowitz , Dutch actor and television presenter * 2 - Vedran Runje , Croatian footballer * 3 - Seann William Scott , American actor * 3 - Cheryl Webb , Australian athlete * 4 - Mauro Camoranesi , Argentine-Italian footballer * 4 - Alicia Silverstone , American actress * 5 - Carlos Cárdenas , Bolivian footballer * 5 - Froukje Jansen , Dutch television presenter and actress * 5 - Ramzan Kadyrov , Chechen politician * 5 - Paul Matthijs , Dutch footballer * 5 - Rico Rex , German figure skater * 6 - Aleksei Dudukalo , Russian racing driver * 6 - Klaas Kruistum , Dutch DJ and radio presenter * 6 - Stefan Postma , Dutch footballer * 7 - Edwin Congo , Colombian footballer * 7 - Gilberto Silva , Brazilian footballer * 8 - Purrel Fränkel , Dutch footballer * 8 - Renate Groenewold , Dutch skater * 9 - Greg Henderson , New Zealand cyclist * 10 - Bob Burnquist , Brazilian American skateboarder * 11 - Adriana Málková , Czech (nude) model * 12 - Kajsa Bergqvist , Swedish athlete * 12 - Raúl Guerrón , Ecuadorian footballer * 13 - Vanessa Chinitor , Flemish singer * 13 - Carl Robinson , Welsh footballer * 13 - Nawaf Shukralla , Bahraini football referee * 13 - Roos Van Acker , Flemish presenter * 13 - Ellemieke Vermolen , Dutch television presenter, actress and model * 14 - Eli Louhenapessy , Dutch footballer * 14 - Bass Muijs , Dutch actor * 16 - Juan Ignacio Cerra , Argentinian athlete * 17 - Sebastian Abreu , Uruguayan footballer * 18 - Kjell Carlström , Finnish cyclist * 19 - Leopold van Asten , Dutch rider * 19 - Breaux Greer , American athlete * 22 - Luke Adams , Australian athlete * 25 - Ridouane Es Saadi , Belgian athlete * 25 - Sonja Peters , Dutch wheelchair tennis * 26 - Corrie de Bruin , Dutch athlete * 26 - Felipe De Souza , Macao's racing driver * 26 - Jeremy Wotherspoon , Canadian skater * 27 - Thomas Jäger , German racing driver * 28 - Peggy Vrijens , Dutch actress * 29 - Dameon Johnson , American athlete * 30 - David Hahn , American person, nicknamed "Radioactive Boy Scout" * 30 - Raffaele Ferrara , Italian cyclist * 30 - Sabien Tiels , Flemish singer * 31 - Nova van Dijk , Dutch actress * 31 - Guti , Spanish footballer * 31 - Piper Perabo , American actress ; November * 2 - Daniel da Cruz Carvalho , Portuguese footballer * 3 - Jake Shimabukuro , American ukulele player * 4 - Sander van Gessel , Dutch footballer * 4 - Mario Melchiot , Dutch footballer * 4 - Alexander Popp , British-German tennis player * 6 - Atsushi Fujita , Japanese athlete * 7 - Mark Philippoussis , Australian tennis player * 8 - Sylvia Karres , Dutch hockey star * 10 - Steffen Iversen , Norwegian footballer * 10 - Shefki Kuqi , Finnish-Kosovar footballer * 11 - Coen Boerman , Dutch cyclist * 11 - Martin Fabuš , Slovak footballer * 12 - Mirosław Szymkowiak , Polish footballer * 13 - Dmitry Dorofeyev , Russian skater * 13 - Bob de Jong , Dutch skater * 13 - Kelly Sotherton , British athlete * 14 - František Čermák , Czech tennis player * 16 - Salina Kosgei , Kenyan athlete * 16 - Daniel Rijaard , Dutch footballer * 16 - Martijn Zuijdweg , Dutch swimmer * 18 - Matt Welsh , Australian swimmer * 19 - Benny Vansteelant , Belgian athlete (deceased in 2007 ) * 22 - Torsten Frings , German footballer * 22 - Ville Valo - Finnish-Hungarian singer * 23 - Cüneyt Çakır , Turkish football referee * 23 - Daniele Orsato , Italian football referee * 23 - Joe Sumner , English musician * 25 - Corey Sweet , Australian cyclist * 28 - Gordan Kožulj , Croatian swimmer * 28 - Don van der Linden , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 30 - Iveta Apkalna , Latvian organist * 30 - Hüseyin Göcek , Turkish football referee * 30 - Eneko Llanos , Spanish triathlete ; December * 1 - Tomasz Adamek , Polish boxer * 1 - Cecilia Rognoni , Argentine hockey player * 1 - Matthew Shepard , American student (deceased in 1998 ) * 2 - Vladimír Janočko , Slovak footballer * 2 - Roel Vanderstukken , Flemish actor * 4 - Mbo , Belgian footballer * 5 - Rachel Komisarz , American swimmer * 6 - Paul Crake , Australian cyclist * 6 - Lindsay Price , American actress * 7 - Dave Bruylandts , Belgian cyclist * 8 - Danny Ildefonso , Filipino basketball * 8 - Dominic Monaghan , British actor * 9 - Rene Hoppe , German bobsledder * 11 - László Bodrogi , Hungarian cyclist * 11 - Tatyana Kotova , Russian athlete * 11 - Timmy Simons , Belgian footballer * 13 - Radosław Sobolewski , Polish footballer * 13 - Gheorghe Stratulat , Moldavian footballer * 14 - Wim Coenen , Belgian stand-up comedian, impersonator and radio maker * 14 - André Couto , Portuguese Macao's racing driver * 14 - Petter Hansson , Swedish footballer * 14 - Igor Tomašić , Croatian footballer * 17 - Éric Bédard , Canadian short tracker * 17 - Patrick Müller , Swiss footballer * 18 - Lindsay Armaou , Irish musician * 19 - Eva Duijvestein , Dutch actress * 19 - Theo Lucius , Dutch footballer * 21 - Mirela Maniani , Greek-Albanian athlete * 22 - Katleen De Caluwé , Belgian athlete * 22 - Kiyoko Shimahara , Japanese athlete * 23 - Joanna Hayes , American athlete * 24 - Philip Rothman , American composer, conductor and percussionist * 25 - Danielle Bekkering , Dutch marathon skater * 25 - Armin van Buuren , Dutch trance DJ and producer * 25 - Tuomas Holopainen , Finnish keyboard player * 25 - Percy Isenia , Dutch baseball player * 26 - Lea De Mae , Czech clean jumper and porn actress (Lea De Mae) (deceased in 2004 ) * 26 - Stéphane Demets , Belgian footballer * 28 - Jens Edman , Swedish racing driver * 29 - Timothy Cherigat , Kenyan athlete * 29 - Katherine Moennig , American actress * 30 - Wilson Oruma , Nigerian footballer * 31 - Ivan Woods , Maltese footballer ; exact date unknown * Lydia Kurgat , Kenyan athlete * Lex Passchier , Dutch theater producer * Mirjam Tschopp , Swiss violinist Deceased [ edit ] Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 2 : Heavy storm with wind gusts up to 150 km / h in Ostend. Storm and high tide caused levee breaks in the region of Ruisbroek (Puurs) with floods in the province of Antwerp. * April 29 : The general drought caused several fires in the Fens. * Spring : After spring 1893 with lowest rainfall total: 69 mm (normal 196.2 mm). * June 5 : Minimum Rochefort: -1.6 ° C. * June : June with highest average maximum temperature: 24.5 ° C (usually 20.2 ° C). * June : June with highest sunshine duration: 326 hours (normal 226 hours). * June : June with lowest rainfall total: a total rainfall of 12.1 mm (normal 67,4mm). * June : June with lowest relative humidity: 64% (normal 76.9%). * July 3 : Maximum temperature to 36.4 ° C and 36.7 ° C Leopoldsburg in Uccle. * July 8 : End of the longest heat wave. Between June 23 and July 8, the maximum temperature in Uccle continues for sixteen consecutive days above 30 ° C. * July 10 : Average temperature of the decade in Uccle: 25.0 ° C. Warmest decade of the century (ex aequo with the last decade of the last month of June). * July 18 : Total precipitation of 82 mm in Amel. * Summer : After 1947 summer with highest sunshine duration: 817.7 (665.9 normally you). * summer : After 2003 summer with highest average temperature: 19.2 ° C (usually 17.0 ° C). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions External link (video) : Polygon annual 1976 (Netherlands) (.wmv) Television *Charlie's Angels Category:1976